


Fickstutenmarkt

by evak1isak



Series: Fickstutenmarkt [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, Facials, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Honeymoon, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink, fickstutenmarkt, this is every sex kink you can imagine together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: The Horse Fair (Fickstutenmarkt) is a private event.Like all horse fairs, this one has strict rules. Before the event begins, every participant has to decide whether he wants to take part either as a mare or as a stallion. On the day of the fair, the mares arrive before the stallions. The naked mares are blindfolded. Then the stallions appear and can fully inspect the shackled mares at their leisure.  When a stallion has decided on a mare, he leads the mare untied to a covering place of his choice.  When the stallion has finished covering the mare, this mare is then available for covering by other stallions.***It's Mikael's and Jonas' honeymoon in Berlin, and they decide to go to a Fickstutenmarkt with their friends.





	Fickstutenmarkt

**Author's Note:**

> i had this fucked up idea a few months ago but never finished it because i didn't know how to develop it. now it's finally done. there's another chapter coming

“Nervous?” Jonas asked in Isak’s ear while they waited outside the pub.

 

Isak turned around, his friend’s hands still on his shoulders, “More excited than nervous, to be honest.”

 

Yes, Isak was excited, although probably not as much as Magnus, who hadn’t shut up about it since they had left the hotel. Isak could still feel the nerves in his belly, and he knew that he’d feel better if Even was with him; but the rules clearly stated that the mares enter from 17:30 to 18:30 and the stallions between 19:00 and 20:00, and Even was a stallion.

 

***

 

“A fick what?” Mutta asked Mikael again. They were all in Jonas and Mikael’s bedroom hotel in Berlin, right after coming back from partying that night, and German words weren’t exactly what you wanted to hear when drunk.

 

The whole trip was the couple’s stag party, and Jonas invited his friends and Mikael Elias and Mutta, since the rest were sadly away. One week in Berlin for “tourism” (whenever they didn’t spend the day at the hotel with a hangover). There were two days left, and it seemed that Mikael and Jonas wanted to keep celebrating that they were going to get married, because five days weren’t enough.

 

“Fickstutenmarkt, Mutta.” Mikael said. He had Jona’s between his legs, his arms resting on the boy’s chest. “God, now I get why you always failed German.”

 

“Could you explain what this is all about?” Isak asked. He wasn’t in the mood of talking, but rather only thought about going to bed, with Even, in the room they shared. He could feel himself starting to fall asleep on Even’s shoulder, who had been playing with his hair since the gathering had started. It was _too_ relaxing.

 

Mikael looked at his fiancé and rose his eyebrows, “Do you want to explain, baby?” To be honest, Isak thought that Jonas wasn’t in the best situation for talking, let alone explain something, since he was also falling asleep.

 

Jonas hummed before giving Mikael a kiss. “Okay, so a Fickstutenmarkt is a German party. A German _sex_ party, dear gentlemen.”

 

“So… a gay orgy or something?” Mahdi, sitting on the floor, frowned before taking a sip from his beer. He was the one who could spend the whole night ingesting alcohol without feeling intoxicated. Isak admired him, and envied him.

 

Jonas pointed at him with his finger, “Nope. A Fickstutenmarkt is a horse fair in which you are either a mare or a stallion. The stallions buy the mares, the mares are ‘bought’ at the fair for sex. The mares get there before the stallions, and once they are naked they are assigned a number before getting their hands tied and eyes blindfolded by the stable master, who then proceeds to place the mares all over the fair in different positions.” It was surprising that he managed to say that out loud without making any mistakes in the state he was in.

 

Isak could feel his mouth watering, and all the boys were clearly paying attention. “What happens next?”

 

Jonas smiled at his friend while his fiancé played with his curly hair. “Then the stallions enter and get naked as well. They can choose the mares they want and have sex with them. A mare cannot refuse a stallion nor see them. No bareback, so don’t worry about that, and the stable master will help the mares for whatever they need.”

 

Even coughed, “So, let me see if I understood you well: mares completely submit to the stallions, who have sex with as many mares they want and the mares cannot see them?”

 

“Exactly,” Jonas replied with a smirk. “And you can’t change roles once the party has started.”

 

“Fuck, I’m getting hard just thinking about it,” Magnus said from the armchair of the room.

 

Elias rolled his eyes, “You could get aroused even while reading the instructions for a microwave, Magnus.” The comment earned him a choir of laughter as well as a pillow coming from Magnus.

 

“Have you ever done this?” Mutta asked the couple.

 

Mikael nodded, “Yeah, twice. Jonas is too kinky for his own good and I’m willing to comply.” Another choir, this time of _aaaaws_ , followed.

 

“When… when is it taking place?” Elias asked his friend.

 

Jonas was the one to reply, “Tomorrow night, from eight in the evening until midnight.”

 

“Just one last question for those with a partner,” Mikael said, clearly talking about Isak and Even, who surprisingly, didn’t get married before Jonas proposed to Mikael. “Are you willing to share?”

 

Even rose his eyebrows and smiled at his friend, “Are _you_ willing to share?”

 

The rest of the group broke out in laughter before Mikael replied.

 

“Of course I am.”

 

***

 

“Hey, are you okay with what I said?” Even asked Isak as he walked towards the boy. They were in their bedroom, Isak looking out the window with just a pullover and his underwear on. Even placed his arms around his middle and his chin on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Isak said, still admiring the city outside. “It’s kinda hot.”

 

Even kissed him on the cheek, “Really? Good. I didn’t know if you’d feel okay with that level of kinkiness.”

 

Isak snorted before turning around, “We’re pretty vanilla in bed, but the idea of going further drives me wild.” Isak kissed his boyfriend before pushing him against the bed, both of them falling on the huge mattress. Isak broke the kiss, their lips still touching. “Whenever I come back home, I know I’m yours and you’re still mine,” he whispered.

 

***

 

Jonas was nervous. He had been to several Fickstutenmarkt parties before. He had even been chosen Mare of the month by the stallions in some parties he had attended with Mikael, yet there was something different: he was going with his best friends. They had seen each other naked before, sure, but not when they were going to have sex in the same room. That night would be different, and it could completely change their friendship.

 

Jonas was standing in front of the big mirror they had at their bedroom hotel, completely naked except for the [black harness](https://www.qiannipicture.com/pic/uploadfile2/UploadFile/P0/SKU559075/1BD79C9EC6C69256C6019691939691C8D6330C9A9BCBCE3353CFD2D55313C873D293C82348C7D29B9993C9D2CA00CC9D9CC7CFCBC899FD165656F523.jpg) he had just put on. It was the one Mikael had gifted him for their first Fickstutenmarkt party, a few months after they had started dating and discovered how kinky they both were.

 

He took his phone to take a selfie when he heard the bedroom door open. “Are you already leaving?” Mikael asked him. “You look amazing,” he said before slapping Jonas’ ass.

 

“The mares need to be there at half past five, so I, _we_ , need to hurry.” He walked towards the bed, where he had left his clothes.

 

Mikael pouted at him while Jonas put his tight white T-shirt on, “No quickie before you go?”

 

Jonas smiled at him, “No, you’ll have plenty of time for that once you get there. Also, Isak and the rest are probably a wreck of nerves now.” Jonas walked towards his future husband and kissed him while holding his nape. “See you later, okay?” He said after breaking the kiss.

 

“Love you,” Mikael said as Jonas walked to the bedroom door.

 

“Love you more!” The younger boy replied before closing the door behind him.

 

 

***

 

“So you don’t mind that I stick it inside other guys? Are you sure?,” Even said, shoulder against the doorframe, while Isak brushed his teeth. It was _the_ night.

 

Isak smiled at him before walking to his boyfriend and kissing him. Even could feel the fresh scent coming from Isak’s mouth, “Hey, I am okay with it. I actually find it quite… sexy.”

 

Even rested his forehead against Isak’s. “Just wanted to be sure. Excited?”

 

“Fuck yeah, it seems like a crazy idea but I’d rather try it than regret it. See you later, right?”

 

“Isak, you won’t see me,” Even said while his boyfriend opened the bedroom door. “That’s the whole point of it.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ll recognize your dick,” Isak said before closing the door behind him with a wink.

 

THE MARES

 

Isak came out of the hotel to find Jonas and Magnus already waiting for him. Magnus was the first to turn around and smiled at him when he saw his friend coming closer. “We thought you had backed out.”

 

“You wish,” Isak said before bumping fists with both of them. “So, how are we getting there?”

 

“With the U-Bahn, of course,” Jonas replied. “It’s only three stops away.”

 

“And Mahdi?” Isak asked as the trio started walking.

 

“He said he preferred to top tonight,” Jonas explained. “The perks of being versatile, I guess.”

 

The three of them were chatting at the subway, mostly about the wedding and what a nightmare it’d been to organize everything. “Bro, tonight is your last night as a free man,” Magnus said while he patted Jonas on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit of a toxic comment?” Jonas replied, scrunching his nose.

 

Isak still remembered how Jonas had come out as bisexual and had started dating Mikael. Well, he didn’t really come out, and more than starting to date, the two guys _literally_ stumbled upon each other.

 

Isak had noticed how Jonas blushed and looked at Mikael whenever they hung out together, when Isak’s and Even’s relationship was pretty stablished. Jonas always laughed when Mikael made a joke, even if they were so bad that they’d make Magnus’ ones seem acceptable. Or he always tried to sit next to the older boy, who was all smiles and nice to Jonas. His best friend had even started buying Mikael’s weed, despite being more expensive. Isak _knew_ that Jonas was after Mikael, but the latter was too naïve to notice. And in the end Isak just asked his best friend if he had a crush on Mikael and, obviously, Isak had been right. Jonas confessed that he didn’t know what to do: whenever they went out to a club, they normally went back to Mikael’s apartment, which he shared with the rest of his friends, and Mikael offered Jonas to sleep with him in his bed, instead of the sofa. It happened once, and then again, and again, and again, yet nothing happened, until one day, after coming back home from a party, Jonas stumbled on a shoe inside Mikael’s bed, taking the boy with him to the floor and landing on top of him.

 

And the rest is history.

 

After a four-year relationship, Jonas kneeled and took a ring from his pocket. And Mikael, who was as drunk in love as Jonas, obviously said yes. This wasn’t Jonas’ last night as a free man, but rather, Mikael had set him free.

 

“What if we fuck it up?” Magnus asked while they got of the train, walking across the underground platform.

 

“Just follow the rules,” Jonas said with a smirk. “And have fun.”

 

***

 

“Nervous?” Jonas asked in Isak’s ear while they waited outside the pub.

 

Isak turned around, his friend’s hands still on his shoulders, “More excited than nervous, to be honest.”

 

Yes, Isak was excited, although probably not as much as Magnus, who hadn’t shut up about it since they had left the hotel. Isak could still feel the nerves in his belly, and he knew that he’d feel better if Even was with him, but the rules clearly stated that the mares enter from 17:30 to 18:30 and the stallions between 19:00 and 20:00, and Even was a stallion.

 

There were also other men queueing outside the club. From different age groups, some as young as Isak and their friends and others much older, as well as mares who spend their lives inside the gym and those who don’t. And God, Isak loved that: the diversity in the bodies that surrounded him. It’d be a shame that he wouldn’t get to see the stallions, but, at the same time, the idea of anonymity aroused him.

 

Magnus was now talking to a German guy, who seemed to already have attended a Fickstutenmarkt and loved it. The queue was moving quicker than Isak had expected and now they were standing in front of the ticket window. A buffy guy asked for their IDs (it didn’t surprise Isak, he still looked 15).

 

“Do you know all the rules and understand than breaking any of them means being expelled from this event or other future events?” He said in English with a thick accent.

 

“Yes,” the three friends said at the same time.

 

“Do you understand that you cannot change roles once the market starts?” The three boys nodded again. “Good. It’ll be twelve euros each.”

 

“I’ll pay,” Jonas said while he took his wallet from his jeans’ pocket.

 

“What? No, me and Magnus will pay. You and Mikael already paid for the plane tickets. Also, twelve euros is nothing.” Isak took a note from his pocket and gave it to the man, who obviously didn’t care about who paid as long as someone did.

 

“Good. There’s a free drink included with your tickets. You’ll be given instructions inside. Have fun,” he said before the three friends entered the club.

 

***

 

The room was dark, only illuminated by flashlights of colours. By the wall there was a counter with a boy who was already serving drinks. There were quite a few guys already, some of them naked while the stable master helped them and covered their eyes with a cloth. Then, he took them to a different room, which Isak only guessed was the market.

 

“I need you to get naked,” the stable master said once he was back. “You need to put these bracelets on. Once you’re done, your number will be written on your chest and back. You’ll find your clothes in the lockers with the same number, and the numbers will also be used to choose the mare of the month. I’ll come back when you’re ready.” He smiled before leaving them on their own.

 

Jonas was the first to take his T-shirt off, revealing his torso before taking his jeans off. God, he was gorgeous. He was bulkier now, compared to their high school years, and his chest was covered in black hair, and a trail travelled to his underwear. His legs were also thicker now, also covered in body hair. He was the complete opposite of Isak.

 

“Bro, that harness suits you,” Magnus said with a wide smile. He had taken his T-shirt off too. Magnus had a bit of a belly, but Isak still found him beautiful, anyone who had him could consider themselves lucky.

 

“Thanks,” Jonas said while he put his bracelet on and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s a gift from Mikael.”

 

“You look hot, dude,” Isak said before taking his T-shirt off. Without thinking about it, he removed his jeans and then put his bracelet on. The number was 21; he smiled.

 

The stable master approached again with three bags once they were all in their underwear. Isak realized that they were getting appreciative looks from the other boys present in the room.

 

“Please, remove your underwear and then place your clothes inside the bags,” the guy said.

 

Jonas was the first to do so, standing completely naked with his semi hard-on hanging between his thighs. There was a dark forest between his thighs. Jonas had his hands on his hips while the stable master wrote the number of the bracelet, 88, on his back and chest. Right after that, the stable master immediately tied his hands and covered Jonas’ eyes with a cloth.

 

“Please don’t move or either you’ll fall,” the stable master said as he moved towards Magnus, now number 32, who was taking his underwear off and placing everything inside his bag. Like Jonas, he also didn’t trim his pubes. This time, though, they were as blond as his hair. He followed the same process and soon it was Isak’s turn, who, without much hesitation, took his underwear off and placed his wrists together as the stable master covered his eyes.

 

“I’ll take you to different parts of the market and you’ll be positioned in different positions for the stallions. You can’t take your cloth off and we’ll be there to assist you if needed: if you need water, a break to go to the bathroom and we make sure that no stallion goes bareback without you noticing. 32, you’re going first.”

 

The man took Magnus away, who moved his head around despite knowing that he couldn’t see. The two disappeared in a different room where other mares had been taken. The stable master proceeded to do the same with 88 and 21. Isak was placed on all fours, ass in the air, around a huge mattress where other mares had been placed, while Jonas was placed on a sex swing, legs spread for every stallion to see. They were on their own now, and the party was about to begin.

 

THE STALLIONS

 

Even knocked on Mahdi’s hotel bedroom, which he shared with Magnus. It was the room next to theirs. He ran his hand through his hair over and over again. The younger boy opened the door and frowned. Even was only wearing a towel around his hips.

 

“Everything alright?” Mahdi asked.

 

Even looked to both sides of the corridor before answering and then looked Mahdi up and down. The boy was shirtless but was wearing clad leather trousers.  “Could we… could I get in?”

 

“Sure,” Mahdi said before moving to one side and letting him in. “What’s the matter?” He closed the door behind him.

 

“Uh… Do you by any chance have anything for shaving my… you know…” Even scratched his head.

 

“Yeah, sure! I was helping Magnus shave his legs before he left, I guess you could use it.” Mahdi laughed. “It’s in the bathroom,” he said before walking towards the two beds.

 

Even entered the bathroom and found the product. It’d serve its purpose. With his head protruding over the bathroom door, he found Mahdi already wearing one of those tight black semi-transparent [T-shirts](https://e-modusvivendi.com/images/detailed/20/19641_r_f.jpg) that revealed his built chest underneath. He looked hot. “Do you mind if I do it here?”

 

Mahdi looked up at him from the other side of the room, “Not at all. Just don’t scream too loud.”  
  
Even laughed, “Thanks, dude.”

 

***

 

 

“Wearing anything special tonight?” Elias asked Mutta as he let himself fall on his bed. The other boy was drying his hair in the middle of the room, head covered by a white towel. “I bought a cock ring.”

 

Elias rose his eyebrows when Mutta looked at him, “Isn’t it big enough already?”

 

Mutta sighed as he opened the closet they had in the bedroom, “Thanks, I guess. It’s just because I find it kinky, to be honest.” He put his black underwear on before talking again. “What about you? Anything fancy?”

 

“Nope, I’ll just go there as me, all natural. This body drives ‘em bitches crazy.”

 

Mutta snorted, “They can’t see you, you know? But I feel like it’ll be better for them.”

 

Without answering, Elias just threw a pillow at him, but Mutta ducked before it hit him.

 

***

 

 

Even and Mahdi walked outside the hotel together to find Mutta, Elias and Mikael already waiting for them.

 

“You look good in that, man,” Elias said while pointing at Mahdi’s semi-transparent T-shirt.

 

“Thanks, bro.”

 

“Shall we go?” Mikael asked. “I know the direction.”

 

Sooner than expected, they were already waiting outside the club, queueing with other men who were going to be stallions as well. Bulky, strong old men and younger boys who clearly spent their week at the gym, as well as men from different ages who obviously didn’t. It was a beautiful sight. Damn, Even liked topping, but bottoming was always fun.

 

They entered the club to find the room completely empty. Even guessed that the mares were in a different room, already waiting for them. He could feel his dick harden, and the other boys were clearly aroused.

 

The stable master instructed them to get naked before entering the market. There was a huge black wooden door at the end, which the man opened. Among the crowd, Even could glimpse boys and men completely naked and in different positions all over the room.

 

“Let the fair begin”, the stable master said before the stallions entered to the room.

 

21 (Isak)

 

21 heard the men, the _stallions_ , moving behind him. Despite being blinded, he could feel their eyes on his back, he could hear how some of them commented on the flesh that was being offered, how they inspected their bodies with lust.

 

A hard slap landed on 21’s right butt cheek, the pain as well as the unexpected smack making him scream. It was a calloused, rough hand that caressed his cheek before he felt a finger applying lubricant to his pink bud.

 

“Be a good mare, boy,” a deep voice said behind him before entering him. It was clearly a man in his forties or so, who just slammed in and stretched Isak completely. He’d been reduced to an object, a pound of flesh for someone else to get pleasure out of him. And, damn, he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy it.

 

The stallion finally hit his prostate: once, twice, three times and so on. Isak was in heaven, head on the floor while he rolled his eyes in skull. Flesh slapping against flesh and the sound of moans and groans filling the room were too much for him. He’d be coming soon, perhaps with the second fuck, and he knew that he had to stay there, kneeling, until the last stallion left. It had just begun, and he was already aching for more.

 

***

 

“Isak, it’s me.”

 

21 looked over his shoulders, although of course it was pitch dark, considering that his eyes were covered. It’d been around five minutes since the other stallion had left. He could hear other mares getting destroyed near him, and he eagerly waited for someone to come.

 

“Mutta?” 21 whispered back.

 

“Are you okay?” It was him, his voice. Also, the chances of the pub being filled with Norwegians were zero.

 

21 rose his ass in the air, “More than ever.” He had already had sex with Mutta before, a threesome with Even. It happened in Mikael’s cabin, when they were all there during the summer and the three of them were given a room to share. Mutta was different to Even: he was controlling and brutal, in a way that aroused Isak and made him feel desired. Even had always been more gentle, except for when they were in the mood for some domination and submission.

 

21’s walls were already open, and it wasn’t difficult for Mutta to bury himself completely inside his friend’s lover.

 

“Fuck,” 21 gasped. Mutta had hit his prostate, and he knew it was only the beginning. Mutta grabbed 21’s neck and pushed his head against the mattress while he began pounding Isak.

 

21 screamed, and the sounds coming from his mouth made Mutta fuck him harder and faster. He felt pure bliss when Mutta hit his prostate.

 

Mutta had his hands on 21’s hips while he kissed the blonde’s neck. “Even should share you with us more often.”

 

21’s laughter died in a moan when Mutta hit his prostate over and over again in a span of seconds. “I’ll tell him.”

 

“You should see Magnus,” Mutta said while he thrust in over and over again. “He’s not that far from you. Two stallions are destroying him, using him. Fuck, I should probably join the party too.”

 

Mutta didn’t really worry about whether 21 had reached orgasm or not. Instead, he just came before pulling out and tying the condom. The bastard didn’t even bother to say goodbye. 21 liked that. He was an object, an animal, whose purpose was only to please stallions.

 

88 (Jonas)

 

It took 88 a few seconds to realize that he was on a sex swing, which made him more visible to the stallions, since he was hanging in the air: legs completely spread, hands tied behind him to the chains that held the swing. The black harness was uncomfortable, but he liked it. Damn, it was hot.

 

88 heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and screams of pleasure filling the room. The fun was about to begin.

 

“Dude, you’re fucking gorgeous.” 88 recognized that voice. It was Mahdi. “Glad to start the night with an ass I already know.”

 

88 rose a hidden eyebrow. “But you never fucked it before.”

 

Mahdi inserted a finger covered in lube inside his ass. 88 winced at the cold feeling before his friend added another one, and another one. He kissed him. “Well, let’s change that.”

 

The black boy took grip of two of the chains to bring the mare closer so that he could position his dick. Slowly, he entered his friend until his cock was completely buried. 88 panted, getting accustomed to Mahdi’s thick and large dick. Certainly bigger than his future husband’s.

 

Without notice, Mahdi started fucking him at a dashing speed. 88 only had the chance to scream in pleasure while he arched his back. He tried to bring his hands to his dick, without success, considering that they were tied to the chains. Mahdi didn’t slow down, hitting 88’s prostate every time he pulled in. The stallion grabbed the mare’s hips in order to gain more speed, his back curved as he stood on tiptoes due to the speed. They both looked like animals in heat.

 

“Fuck!” 88 shouted. He was feeling dizzy, as if he were about to faint due to the pleasure. He moved his hips a bit further down in order to get as much dick as he could. It felt like too much, and they had just begun. After a few more minutes of agonizing pleasure, Mahdi came with a moan, his abs tensing, releasing his seed inside the condom.

 

Mahdi buried his head in his friend’s chest, gasping, dick still inside 88. “That was… amazing,” 88 whispered. He wasn’t sure whether his friend had heard him or not, considering the loud moans around them.

 

Mahdi pulled out, 88’s asshole clenching when it was empty. “Mahdi, please, touch my dick. _Please_.” The begging coming from his lips was beautiful.

 

Mahdi slapped him. “No. You’re a mare, Jonas. Remember that. You’re here to please.” A needy whine from 88 followed. Mahdi bit the mare’s ear, making him shiver. “Besides, there’s a queue of stallions waiting to fuck you in the swing. Have fun.”

 

 

32 (Magnus)

 

The dick he had in his mouth was choking him. He knew he was on a mattress, on his back, while a stallion penetrated him an another one deep-throated him. It aroused him, feeling that they were using him for pleasure. The stallion using his mouth started thrusting in harder and faster, which only made 32 gag. He had spit all around his mouth and on his chin.

 

With a groan, the stallion pulled out, a trail of saliva linking his dick with the mare’s mouth. 32 moaned in pleasure while the other stallion kept penetrating him into oblivion. 32 grabbed his own dick, trying to find some release, yet a hand slapped his own and removed it. He wasn’t there to please himself, he was there to please others.

 

He was pulled over until he was lying on his tummy. One of the stallions said something in German, something 32 didn’t understand.  The stallion penetrated him again, but didn’t move once 32’s walls started clenching around his dick. Then, 32 felt the tip of another dick brush his anus, and sooner than expected the other stallion was entering him, the two dicks opening him wider than ever. 32 screamed, both in pain and pleasure. The rhythm and the friction the stallions created made him feel dizzy. They were both fucking him at the same time, both hitting his prostate as 32 shouted in pain and pleasure. He clenched his asshole around the two cocks, but the stallions kept fucking him into oblivion. His whole body ached and his thighs were trembling. He couldn’t help shouting, his prostate completely destroyed.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” a voice with a thick English accent said. 32 didn’t have time to react before a new dick was inside his mouth. 32 kept shouting, this time the screams muffled by a dick. The stallion grabbed his hair and fucked his mouth, using him as a sex toy, while the other two stallions penetrated him at the same time over and over again. It seemed like they would never come.

 

After a few more thrusts, the two stallions pulled out. They took their condoms off and came on 32’s ass, while the other stallion fucking his face came inside his mouth, some cum landing on his lips.

 

The three stallions left him on his own, with the cum drying on his back and face. After a few minutes, 32 felt two hands caressing his legs. “You look delicious,” a voice in Norwegian said. 32 smiled. It was Elias. “I feel like I won’t be able to walk in a week.” Elias hummed, and then 32 gasped when he felt a velvety tongue around his dick.

 

32 arched his back while he played with his nipples. “Fuck, Elias… _please_ …” The other boy wobbled his head faster. 32 could hear the sounds of slurps. 32 was now saying a bunch of incoherent words while the stallion kept sucking him.

 

“Dude, you’re hot.” 32 recognized that voice immediately.

 

“Mikael, please, I’m horny, please, I-“ 32 whined without finishing his sentence.

 

“You what?” Mikael asked, stroking his cock. “Do you want cock, you bitch?” 32 nodded frenetically. “Come and get it, then.” 32 stretched his neck with his mouth wide open, trying to find the dick that was hanging above his face. He pulled out his tongue and found its tip, already leaking with precum. It was salty. He held it with one hand and licked it as if it were a lollipop. Mikael placed his hands on 32’s chest before entering his mouth. “Take it all. Good boy.” 32 had his nose in Mikael’s sweaty pubic hair. The stallion took 32’s hand and placed it on his neck. That’s when 32 felt the dick pushing against his throat. It drove him wild. Meanwhile, Elias was entering his abused whole with two fingers. It was too much. He tried to move his ass, but Elias grabbed his legs and kept him still, without the option to move. The two fingers, to which another one was added, finally reached his sensitive prostate, and 32 moaned with Mikael’s dick in his mouth.

 

The stallion pulled out his fingers and so did Mikael with his dick. “He’s wasted,” Mikael told the other stallion. “Let’s give him some rest. Hopefully we can find another willing mare.

 

32 was left there, alone and in the dark, panting and cum-covered and a gaping hole waiting for another dick.

 

Mikael

 

There was a long queue of stallions waiting to fuck his fiancé. His hands had been untied and now Jonas had two dicks in his hands, another one in his mouth and a man was thrusting in, the sex swing moving with every thrust. Mikael could see Jonas was enjoying himself.

 

He approached until he was standing behind Jonas. “Hei, baby.” Jonas pulled the dick off his mouth and smiled, spit around his mouth. “Mikael, please, I need… I need _you_.”

 

“Don’t you have enough with so many men fucking you, _88_? You slut, always need my cock to survive.” Jonas moaned at the words. Mikael knew how much his future husband adored dirty talking. The man fucking his fiancé came and another stallion entered him. There were still some others waiting behind.

 

Through the corner of his eyes, Mikael saw Even eating out a young mare while two stallions looked. He looked back at his fiancé when he heard the moans coming from his mouth. “Should I fuck you? Should I fuck you in front of this men? Show them that you’re still mine, even if you are giving your whole to every stallion that sees you?

 

21 (Isak)

 

His jaw ached and his ass was sore by now. He had lost count of the amount of dicks he had taken during the night, and there were still some hours left. He had now two anonymous mouths inside his ass and mouth. He wondered where Even was, if he’d fuck him too. He wanted that. 21’s arms gave up and he ended with his head against the mattress while he jacked off the dick in front of him. The stallion behind him, though, took a grip of his hair and levered him until he had his mouth in front of the dick he had been sucking. 21 felt tears forming in his eyes.

 

“It’s my turn now.” The two stallions groaned but left 32 alone. Isak let his body fall on the mattress, not really worrying about how pathetic he looked.

 

“Mahdi,” he gasped. “Mahdi, where are the rest?”

 

Mahdi laid on the mattress and sat 21 on top of him. “I want you to ride me.” 21 obliged and took his friend’s dick in order to place it inside of him. He started jumping on it, small whines leaving his mouth, while Mahdi grabbed his hips in order to keep the mare impaling himself faster.

 

“You should see Even. He’s standing right now, and he has a mare bouncing on his dick. He’s not even holding him, the mare has his legs around his waist and arms around his neck while trying to get pleasure out of your man’s dick.” 21 moaned, both because Mahdi was hitting his prostate as 21 rode him and due to the image he had imagined in his head.

 

“He’s looking over at us now. At you, probably, while the mare impales himself on his dick.” Mahdi started thrusting harder and Isak threw his head back while he let out airy moans. “There’s also Jonas, who is getting fucked by Mikael, while he eats Elias’ ass. Around five stallions are cuming on Jonas’ hairy chest. Dude, it’s such a shame that you are not allowed to see this.”

 

In that moment, Mahdi came, 21 resting his head on his built chest. “I’m exhausted,” he said.”

 

Mahdi kissed him on his golden hair (which wasn’t a good idea, considering that there were some drops of cum). “And yet this is not over.”

 

Even

 

Even approached his boyfriend and Mahdi with the mare bouncing on his dick. He laid the mare on the huge mattress next to the two Norwegian boys. Even then stood behind his boyfriend, who was laying on his back, where he drew a 21 with his finger. He saw Isak smile.

 

“Even?” The boy asked. Even smiled at him. “You thought I wouldn’t fuck you tonight?”

 

The mare he had just fucked was looking around in confusion, despite not seeing anything. “Mahdi, go and satiate that bitch.” Mahdi did as he was told, slapping the mare’s ass. He began fucking him right next to them, and the sound of skin slapping skin turned Isak on.

 

Even kissed his boyfriend between his blades before positioning himself to thrust in. “Are you ready, baby?” Isak didn’t reply at first, “I don’t know if I can handle it.”

 

“You know you can’t leave until all stallions have, right?”

 

Isak nodded.

 

“Then let’s have some fun.”

 

21 (Isak)

 

21 had his legs around his lover’s waist, head hidden in his neck, while Even fucked him. Even grunted and fucked him thoroughly, yet, somehow, it felt different than before. Even had taken his condom off, as an exception. 21 was covered in sweat, like the mattress, so it was difficult for Even to grab his skin. He increased the speed, and 21 became just a bunch of moans and whimpers beneath his body.

 

“You two look so fucking hot.”

 

Even looked up to find Mutta stroking his dick while looking at them. “Muttta! Come and join us, if you wish.” He moved his mare until 21 was lying on his back. “Feel free to sit on his face. Isak is amazing at rimming.” Mutta obliged and, fuck, was Even right. He kept playing with his dick while 21 rimmed him, and it was certainly a great experience.

 

“Fuck, so hot,” Even said, pupils completely blown out as his thrusts became more erratic. Finally he came inside his lover and he pulled out, gasping and with his chest and neck reddened. “Come here,” he said, and grabbed Mutta by his neck, bringing him down until his head was between 21’s legs.

 

Mutta then saw the sperm leaking out of 21’s destroyed asshole. He placed his mouth around it and took Even’s sperm before getting off 21. The boy whined in complaint when he didn’t have Mutta’s ass in his face anymore, but the stallion kissed him, and they both ended up sharing Even’s sperm, passing it from one mouth to another one.

 

88 (Jonas)

 

The men around him had slowly left, and now there was only one young boy, probably nineteen, fucking 88 while Mikael watched them both. His whole body ached: his legs had been in the same position for too long, his jaw had taken too many dicks and hurt, his back had been curved in the swing for hours now, and too many hands had gripped his curls brutally. Plus, his arms had been stretched and tied for too long.

 

“I think the party is over for you,” Mikael said as he placed a soft kiss on 88’s lips. “No more men staring at you and destroying your body.”

 

88 placed his hand behind Mikael’s head in order to keep him close. He gave him a long and deep kiss before humming. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

 

“No, Jonas, _thank you_. Can’t believe I am marrying you.”

 

“Can’t believe I am marrying you either. Are there still any stallions left?”

  
“Around three or so. We’ll be heading back to the hotel soon.”

 

88 kissed his lover again, “But the night has just begun.”

 

Mikael gave him an evil smile. “The night has just begun.”

 

***

 

“That was… amazing,” Magnus said, completely worn out. The group of friends were in the subway, going back to the hotel, each more tired than the other.

 

Isak had his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “I feel like I won’t walk for the next two weeks.”

 

“It was so fucking dirty,” Elias said, “Fucking loved it.”

 

“When are we coming back?” Mahdi asked. “Need to try that as a mare.”

 

“When Isak and Even get married,” Mutta said.

 

Even snorted, “Yeah, because if it has to be any of you then we’ll never come again.”

 

The group of boys were talking when two boys got on the train in the next stop. Of course, they recognized them immediately.

 

“What are you two doing here?” Jonas asked in disbelief.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Chris said. Old Chris, the one from their high school. It had been a long time since they had seen him, although they had heard of him. He hadn’t changed that much, nor did his boyfriend.

 

“We’re celebrating our honeymoon,” Mikael explained. “We’re heading back to the hotel for a more… uh… intimate celebration.”

 

“Wanna come?” Jonas asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

Chris and his boyfriend stared at each other with an evil grin, and then looked all the boys up and down.

 

William was the one to speak this time. “Sure, why not?”


End file.
